


Phlox Revisited

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Buried emotions start to surface after being given a good kick up the keister by some rather pleasant memories. (08/26/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: It's only my second fic ever, so be merciful.  


* * *

The movie continued, it had almost become nothing more than a comfortable distraction to T'pol, and she found herself sneaking more and more glances to her left to study her movie companion. He sat slightly slouched in his chair with an almost childlike expression on his face as he absently stared at the movie screen. His bright blue eyes sparkled but belied the fact that his mind was elsewhere. He seemed to sense her scrutiny and smiled at her, offering her what remained of an well-assaulted bowl of popcorn. She accepted with a curt nod of her head, and wondered if he was really enjoying her company or just politely pretending too.

Phlox was supposed to have attended the movie with Ensign Cutler, but she had to work an extra shift at short notice. So when asked if he was still going to attend the movie by Hoshi at the senior staff meeting, Captain Archer had slapped him on the back and suggested he take T'pol. She had originally shown no interest in seeing the movie, but the Captain had subtly insisted. So now here they were.

T'pol had felt different in the doctors company since he had "assisted" her with her Pon Farr, and she still held some concerns as to what the cause might be. And then there had been the shuttlepod accident, which had almost claimed the lives of several crewmembers including Phlox. She had tried to do what was expected of her as his senior officer and support him through the worst of his pain. But despite her best efforts he had declined from any closeness with her, and had even seemed to pull away from his friendship with her altogether.

She had respected his wishes and kept her dealings with him on strictly 'ships business' terms. So now, after a few weeks of him either avoiding her or just being too busy, they had been pushed together again. She found herself having to concentrate on acting as if nothing between them had ever changed. And now he was smiling at her again, just like old times, and reluctantly she felt much better in herself for it.

The movie finally finished and the lights came on and the majority of the room's occupants stood and stretched and started to chatter amongst themselves. Phlox also stood and tapped the shoulder of the man infront of him who was still seated.

'Tell me Commander do you always cry at movies? I can't help but notice that they seem to provoke this reaction in you.'

Commander Tucker looked up and smiled, his eyes still damp.

'Just the black and white ones Doc, I don't think they knew how to make a happy flick back in those days.'

'Flick?' Questioned Phlox, glancing to Hoshi who stood to his left.

Hoshi smiled at him, 'Its just another term for a movie. And as far as Mr Tucker here is concerned another old term, "A big girls blouse", springs to mind.'

Tucker made a face at her and then turned the other way, Phlox looked puzzled for a moment and then arched his eyebrow.

'Ah, I think I have just worked that one out'. He said.

T'pol was still confused.

'Are you suggesting Ensign, that the Commander no longer has the stamina to continue with his duties? Perhaps Doctor Phlox should address this matter in his next crew assessment.'

Commander Tucker threw Phlox an exasperated look.

'Will you take them both away somewhere. Please Doc.'

Phlox chuckled softly.

'Come on then' He said addressing T'pol and Hoshi. 'Lets leave Mr Tucker in peace.'

The three of them made their way out of the movie room.

'I'm afraid I have to leave you both at this point.' Announced Hoshi. 'I still have a few duties to finish off before the end of the evening.' She addressed Phlox. 'I'm sure the Sub Commander will escort you back to sickbay Doctor.'

'I'm not an invalid Ensign'. He said. 'I can make it unaided back to sickbay. And besides I'm sure the Sub Commander has better places to be.'

Hoshi threw T'pol a meaningful look.

'Nope not tonight.' She replied. 'We've all been given strict instructions to keep an eye on you until you make a full recovery and get your strength back.' She gave them both an encouraging smile and then headed off down the corridor. T'pol noticed the inquisitive look that Phlox gave her and decided to take control of the situation. Heeding the Captains words to her about trying to be more friendly and sympathetic towards Phlox at least until he was fully recovered, she slipped her arm in his.

'This way Doctor' She managed. 'I must confess I have missed our little talks together.'

His expression became that of controlled alarm, and she wondered if she should not have been so blunt with her choice of words. They walked mainly in silence, each occasionally asking the other polite questions about their duties and current assignments. When they finally reached the doors of sickbay, Phlox removed his arm from hers in a relieved fashion, and turned to face her. The awkwardness between them hung heavily in the air.

'Goodnight Sub Commander'. Said Phlox, giving her a half-hearted smile before turning to enter sickbay.

'A moment Doctor'. She put emphasis on the word "Doctor". 'I think we have to talk.' She glanced momentarily at the floor. 'I believe it to be in both our interests to sort this out.' Her voice was soft but authoritative.

'Sort what out?' He enquired with feigned innocence.

'This...Whatever it is.' She said, making a waving gesture with her hand, before striding into sickbay with grim determination.

Phlox stood for a few seconds with a bemused expression on his face before turning and warily entering sickbay himself.

T'pol stood with her arms folded across her chest and looked directly at him as he entered the room. He found time to give the closing doors behind him one last rueful look before turning his attention back to T'pol, who was now unashamedly scrutinising him.

He seemed nervous to her, not a characteristic he was renowned for and T'pol found herself growing excited at the thought of making him this uneasy. She ploughed on against her better judgement.

'I assume you have been avoiding me.' She paused. 'Have I done something to inflict upset upon you in someway?'

He looked at her intently, but said nothing

Her eyes searched his for an answer, and when none was forthcoming she closed the gap between them and surprised herself by gently reaching for his arm. He flinched slightly as she touched him, but did not move away from her. Again she felt the unaccustomed wave of excitement wash through her body, almost catching her off guard.

'I did not mean to give that impression Sub Commander.' He said carefully, and then caught the hint of a frown that crossed her face momentarily and corrected himself. 'T'pol.' His voice was quiet.

Her expression became resolute again.

'Phlox, I just want...' Her voice trailed off as she realised with growing confusion that she wasn't sure what she wanted. She found herself observing his features intently and he seemed trapped under her gaze, unable to look away. Her hand moved from his arm to gently touch the side of his face, her warm fingers caressed his skin. He looked taken aback for the briefest of moments and then cocked his head in a questioning manor. She pulled her hand away.

'I'm sorry.' She breathed. 'I don't know what came over me.' She looked away in shame and then heard a familiar noise. He was running the Medical scanner over her with a perplexed expression on his face, then he frowned and banged the device on the edge of his desk and resumed a second scan. She addressed him again.

'Well?' Her voice carried a hint of rejection.

He sighed and shrugged, trying to look anywhere but at her.

'There's nothing wrong with you...I have no explanation for your apparent...attraction to me.' He finally looked at her, curiosity written on his face.

She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

'It is obvious you wish for me to leave.' She turned away.

'Please don't go.' His voice was gentle and she could sense him drawing closer. After a moment he continued.

'I didn't mean to push you away and threaten our friendship, it just took me awhile to recover my thoughts after our...night together. The last thing I wanted was to say anything out of turn to you and risk alienating you.' He paused, and treated her to a lopsided smile, 'Besides, I haven't been great company since the crash anyway. Though, despite the Captains concerns I am now feeling much better.' He paused. 'Much stronger.'

She found herself being drawn back to him, enticed by his words.

'I can not imagine you being bad company Doctor.' She replied almost shyly at him, her eyes shining with hidden meaning. Her hand once more reached for him, he gave her a slight gesture of acquiescence at this action, which emboldened her to move even closer to him. She tentatively slid her arms around his neck and rested her head on his broad chest. She was struck by the easiness of it, and the memories came flooding back. His body stiffened at her contact and she heard the slight intake of breath that he took in response to this unexpected embrace. Her own heart was pounding now; she was shocked herself at how her feelings toward him had grown into such a strong desire to be intimate with him once more.

'You'll have to forgive me.' He said, a slight falter to his voice. 'I'm still not fully accustomed to being touched in this way...other than by my wives and husbands of course.

She already knew the answer but felt compelled to pursue the topic.

'Why?' She asked, not moving her head from his chest, her eyes now closed. She could feel his body starting to relax against hers.

'The males of my species are generally more inhibited than our females. Because the woman tend to dominate and take the lead in such matters, there is little need for us to be, how should I say...pro-active.'

She looked at him slyly and raised an eyebrow.

'You mean the woman have to instigate and pursue all such encounters.' It was more of a statement than a question.

He looked almost embarrassed as he considered this, his lips pursed as he struggled to find the appropriate words.

'Well basically, yes. They make all the decisions, we simply re-act to their lead.' His voice trailed off as he recognised the all to familiar predatory look in T'pols eyes, he had seen it before.

T'pol considered his words for a moment, and then reaching a decision gently pulled him closer. Her arms were still encircled around his neck and since she understood that she would have to dominate him to some extent, she pressed her warm hands on the back of his neck to quell any resistance from him and prevent escape. She brushed her lips against his and he seemed to submit himself to her desired action, if not a little shakily. So growing in confidence and need she fused her mouth more demandingly upon him. Again she felt him waver slightly before once more relaxing under her touch. After a moment of uncertainty he parted his lips and her hot questing tongue slid inside his mouth, exploring and tasting him.

Her hands were all over him now, gently tugging at his clothing, he was being slowly pushed backwards until he felt his back pressed up against the side of a biobed. She seemed hungry, and her need to have more intimate contact with him was growing at an alarming rate. With some difficulty he managed to untangle himself from her.

'Perhaps...somewhere else would be more appropriate.' He whispered his own breathing somewhat laboured.

Her eyes flashed with anger at having been disturbed, and then softness touched them once more.

'My quarters.' Her voice was husky and commanding, she took his hand and led him back towards the door.

The journey to her private quarters was only a short one, but to T'pol it seemed like an eternity. Her heart pounded in her chest with burning anticipation and a deepening want to be with her mate once more. She was grateful for Phlox's lack of resistance to her advances but could also sense a slight fear in him. She desperately wanted to hold him again in her arms and reassure him that her intentions were driven by a desire to protect him and keep him close to her.

Once inside her quarters she moved towards him, he looked at her and she could see the doubt building in his eyes.

'T'pol..., are you sure we should be doing this?' His voice was hushed and she could feel him trembling under her touch.

'Shhh...I will not hurt you.' She purred against his skin, planting warm kisses on his face and neck, cajoling him into compliance. Her hands were also busy and his clothes were soon falling from him onto the floor. She could feel the heat of his naked body burning through her uniform, and she smiled when at last his trembling fingers started to undo the fastenings of her own clothes.

The bed coverings were cool to the touch and felt good against their heated flesh. T'pol's movements were more gentle now, she wanted to take her time in reacquainting herself with every inch of her mates body. She delicately ran her tongue over his pale flesh revelling in the familiarity of his scent and taste. He lay on his back; eyes closed and gave himself up to her intimate inspection. When she reached his groin he shivered and arched up enough for her to reach her hand under him and hold him in position. His erect penis glistened with pre-come and a soft groan escaped his lips when he felt her hot mouth upon him, licking and nipping fondly at him. She moved up his body and he looked into her eyes, now intently locked with his, as she sat astride him and pressed her own wetness to him. There was a moment of pure understanding and desire between them, and then she impaled herself upon him, sliding him rhythmically in and out of her. His body craved to make her happy, to satisfy her, and he pushed himself deeper into her with each stroke, joining himself to her.

And for awhile, they moved as one, and breathed as one.

***

Blackness engulfed her, pressing in on her from all direction. A harsh shroud of coldness besieged her, pursuing her through the emptiness. But lighting her way through the void, distant stars burned to their very core drawing her boldly onwards. Onboard, in her quarters, Sub Commander T'pol cradled her sleeping mate protectively in her arms before closing her eyes and giving in to the slumber that beckoned her also.


End file.
